Our Love Will Last
by Elevating with You
Summary: Over a tragic happening, Kendall is forced to go back to Minnesota but of course, he's taking Jo with him. Jo will finally learn about Kendall's life before he came to LA. Problems will rise but will their Love Last? *Sequel to Rekindling Our Love*
1. Prologue

**Here you go my precious readers, the sequel to 'Rekindling Our Love'.**

**Here's a little run down of the prequel of this story for those who haven't read it yet and have absolutely no intentions of reading it yet they still want to read this one:**

**Jo got back from New Zealand but Kendall was already dating Lucy. Jo tried multiple attempts to get Lucy out of the picture but ultimately failed. Jo gets into depression, drugs, alcohol, cutting well you get the picture. She tried to hide it from Kendall but when he found out, she ran out but Kendall attempted to comfort her only to be caught by Lucy. The two girls got hurt about him saying that he was willing to give their love another shot. After a talk with Camille, he realized that he only wanted Jo so he attempted to win her back. He brought her flowers only to be taken by Lucy, thinking it was for her, as soon as Jo found out about this, her heart was broken once more only this time, Kendall was there to fix it. **

**And so that bring us here: **

**Jo and Kendall are dating again (Yehay!) but all good stories must have problems, right?**

**As always, the first chapter is just a Prologue to take a peak of the whole story.**

**Now that I've finished my rant, time to do the Disclaimer (which I hate)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

**And now, to the story...**

* * *

Jo was in pure bliss, Kendall's arms was securely wrapped around her waist as she snuggled more to his chest. Everything was perfect, it's been a month since they got back together and she loved every part of it.

"Jo, I was wondering. Are you going back to acting?" he casually asked.

Jo looked up from his chest and stared to those hypnotizing green eyes, she loved those eyes, it gave her the sense of security, it's like if she saw those eyes, everything will fall into place.

"Why did you ask?" she said.

He shrugged and started running his finger through her beautiful golden locks. "Just curious."

"If I get a part, then I will." She smiled. "There's plenty of time for that."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to leave because you don't have a job here." He sighed; concern and fright were evident in his voice. She smiled, she always loved it when her boyfriend worries about her, even though he wants her to have a job in the city of angels, he was scared that she might leave him again.

"Don't worry, Kendall. My manager will give me an audition any time soon." She reassured.

"I'm the luckiest person alive to have you as my girlfriend." He chuckled.

"Weird, I thought I was the lucky one." She giggled before she placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Kendall's phone went on and the two reluctantly pulled away. Kendall sighed as he answered the ringing.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Kendall, mom died!" Katie said over the phone, sadness and panic can be heard.

"What?" he abruptly asked.

"She got into this car crash and she was dead on arrival at the hospital." She cried.

Kendall stared in shock, his mother was gone. He said a quick goodbye to Katie and placed his phone back to his pocket.

"Kendall?" Jo asked, concerned.

"My mom passed away." He said looking down.

Jo looked at him, she was purely shock. She hugged him and allowed her boyfriend to cry on her shoulder, Jo knew how it felt to lose a mother, and she lost hers when she was only five years old.

"its okay, Kendall." She comfortingly told him.

"I'm going back to Minnesota!" he told her and she nodded in agreement.

"We have to separate again…" she whispered even though she knew for herself that he was going back as soon as the funeral was done.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"I want to but my manager told me to stay here in case I have an audition." She frowned.

Kendall looked down and her and gave her a weak smile, kissing the top of her head.

"Please Jo, it's only for a week or two, I can't stand us being away from each other again." He pleaded.

Jo can't help but smile at her boyfriend; she caressed his cheek and kissed him again.

"I'll see if I can." She told him.

His eyes suddenly turned from depression to joy, he gave her a hug and lifted her up off her feet, spinning her around.

"What about the boys?" she asked after he let her go.

"They'll probably come, they're like family." He beamed.

"Tell Logan to take Camille with him, I can't possibly imagine two weeks with only men around me even if I'm with you." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anything!" he said "Do you want me to bring Lucy or no need?" he asked.

She thought for a while, she and Lucy never talked to each other in a real conversation since she got back with Kendall, they'll have a small talk every once in a while but somehow awkwardness will always find its way through. As much as she likes the rocker chick away from her boyfriend, she wants to resolve their little problem and become friend again.

"I want her to come too." She decided.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yes, I'm sure." She giggled.

She though once more, she was going to his home back at Minnesota, it was going to be the first time to his relatives, he never actually talked about his life back before he came to LA, all she knew that they frantically drove James to the audition then he got Gustavo his attention, he demanded to make him and his best friend into a singing group and that's how it all started, period but he never told her anything else. Maybe she'll learn a thing or two in this trip and hopefully it's not something bad or else, she'll have to endure another heartbreak.

* * *

**Short, right? **

**Like I said, this is just the Prologue.**

**Review what you guys think :)**


	2. Welcome To Minnesota

**Yo! Time for Chapter two ;)**

**Hopefully this one's longer than the Prologue XD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"I miss Minnesota!" Carlos cheerfully exclaimed as they stepped out of the plane.

"We get it; can we get our luggage now?" Logan said, rubbing his temples, for the whole flight Carlos kept on ranting how he miss his home state and the guys just wanted him to shut up.

"Okay!" he chirped and started running to where luggage can be picked up. The other guys followed and the girls stayed where they are after the guys offered that they'll get their luggage for them.

"Hey Lucy!" they heard, the three girls looked around until they spot a little teenager.

"Who's this?" Jo whispered to Camille.

"Can't you see? It's Katie." She pointed out.

"Hey Kates, long time no see." Lucy said patting the younger Knight's head.

"Yeah, hey Camille; is this Jo?" she acted surprised as she saw the blonde standing beside the two brunettes.

"Yeah." They nodded and Katie attacked her into a hug.

"It's so good to see you." She laughed.

"You too and wow, you've grown." Jo said putting her in arms length.

Before she can mutter thanks, they quickly heard her big brother shout her name.

"Big brother!" she laughed as she ran up to hug him and got equal hug from each of the boys.

"I missed you baby sister." Kendall chuckled.

The three girls smiled and took their bags from the boys and they left the airport, got into cabs and went their way to their respective houses. Camille would be staying with Logan, Jo would be staying with Kendall and Lucy will be staying with James since he was the only one with an extra room in his house because Carlos' relatives were staying in his.

"Here we are." Kendall said as he stepped out of the cab and helping his sister and his girlfriend get out before grabbing his and Jo's bags from the back. They stepped inside the simple yet cozy house and Kendall dropped his bags and gave Jo's to her.

"Katie, why don't you show Jo the guest room? I'm going to make us some of my special snacks." He chuckled.

"You mean Snicker Doodles?" Katie giggled.

"No." he pouted making her giggles break into laughter.

"Just go show Jo's room." He commanded and Katie gave him a mock salute.

Jo smiled at the way these siblings act, they were so close with each other and they tried to make each other laugh even if their mother passed away. Katie smiled at Jo and led her up to the guest room.

"Are you and my brother back together?" she asked.

Jo smiled and nodded.

"Wow, I thought he was still with Lucy when he came here but when he offered you to stay with him first, I got the idea of you two were on again." She explained and the blonde nodded in response.

"So Katie, I was wondering, has your brother always been like that?" Jo carefully asked.

"I'm not exactly in the position to answer that. Why don't you ask him?" Katie asked.

"Nevermind." Jo said shaking her question off.

"Hey girls, snack time!" they heard Kendall shout. The two of them looked at each other before heading downstairs to see Kendall place a big plate of Snicker Doodles and eight cans of cola at the coffee table.

"Kendall, I know that we're all hungry, but there's no possible way that we can eat all of these." Katie told him.

"The guys and the girls would be coming over so I made some extra." He shrugged and sat on the couch, turning the tv on. In just a few minutes the doorbell rang and Kendall looked at his sister expectantly. She sighed and stood up to open the door.

"Hey guys!" James said as the four of them entered the house. Carlos quickly grabbed a snicker doodle and plopped down on the couch next to Kendall with the other following,

"Now that everybody's here, I can tell you all, that mom would be buried on Tuesday. So since its Sunday right now, that would be in two days." Katie explained to the group.

"Again, I'm sorry for your lost." Lucy told the siblings and they gave her a small smile.

The night passed quickly with the gang eating, playing some games and talking to each other, the other five left and Kendall, Katie and Jo quickly went to bed after they cleaned up.

* * *

***Jo's POV***

I groaned as I woke up from my sleep, I looked at the clock at the bedside table that read '5:30'. Just great, I know for myself that if I wake up, there's no chance of me going back to sleep. I lazily rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day, it's pretty early so I'm guessing that Kati and Kendall are still sleeping so I decided to go on a walk.

The welcoming Minnesota air greeted me as I opened the door, I stepped out of the house and looked around the neighborhood; it was quite normal, nothing out of the ordinary but if you're the girls who have been living in hotels for five years then this would be such a rare scene. My thoughts were disturbed by a little dog with a girl running after him. The dog stopped right in front of me and I quickly picked it up.

"Thank you." The girls said stopping right in front of me with her hands on her knees, panting. "Sorry, I looked away for just a second and he was already running away."

"It's alright." I told her, handing her the dog.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" she asked me.

"I'm just visiting here with my boyfriend." I smiled at her.

"Cool, I'm Amanda by the way."

"I'm Jo." I said, introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you, I better get going." Amanda said waving goodbye to me before running off to the direction she came from.

After a few more walking, I decided to head back to the house. As I walked in, Katie was already cooking breakfast and Kendall was still trying to fully wake himself up.

"Where were you, Jo?" Katie asked me.

"I just went on walk; I even met a girl named Amanda." I chirped and the two of them gave odd looks at me before shaking it off and went back to what they were doing prior to when I walked in.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Review!**


	3. Start All Over

**I think I should get my bestie's punishment done already and upload this freaking chapter but it's still short )**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"Please, Jo." Camille pleaded as her best friend stubbornly shook her head.

"Aw come on, what's the point of bringing her to this trip if you're not going to get along with her." Camille huffed.

"Can't we just do it some other day, we have 2 weeks left. We just got here yesterday!" Jo pointed out.

It was afternoon and Katie went out to hang out with her friend and Kendall went to the airport to pick up Gustavo, Kelly and other friends from LA for Mama Knight's funeral.

"It's like we have anything better to do." She sighed.

"Why aren't you with Logan anyways?" she shot back.

"Because, he's going to the airport too." Camille said before grabbing Jo's hand and forcefully pulled her up.

"Fine." The blonde pouted and Camille placed a victorious smile on her face and Jo allowed her best friend to drag her out of the Knight's house. After walking a few meters, she abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"I don't know where James is living." Camille panicked.

Jo sighed and shook her head; she looked around to see a familiar face walking up to them.

"Hey Jo, fancy meeting you again." The girl giggled.

"Hey Amanda, Camille this is Amanda, the girls who I met this morning." Jo said, introducing Camille to Amanda.

"Hi, I'm Camille." The brunette said offering her hand for Amanda to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda." She smiled, shaking Camille's hand.

"So what are you girls doing?" she asked.

"Well, we're kind of lost." Camille laughed nervously.

"Oh." Was the only thing she said.

"Do you know where James Diamond lives?" Jo asked her.

The girl's eyes went wide and nodded "You mean from Big time Rush? OMG, come on."

The two girls looked at each other, mouth agape, from the calm Amanda to the fangirling Amanda. They walked a few blocks and stopped at one rather large but it's the same size as Kendall's house.

"We're here though I highly doubt that he'll let you in, he never let fans in." she scoffed.

"We're sure he'll let us in." Camille smirked.

"Well, I'll be here to watch you two." She giggled.

Jo and Camille nodded and stepped up to ring the doorbell in a few seconds, a guy that was tall and a bit muscular and was quite aged but not grandpa style more like father style and it looked like James.

"How may I help you two?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Hi, is Lucy here?" Jo nervously asked.

"Are you two fans?" he asked, eyeing them carefully.

Before the two can answer, the familiar rocker chick stepped from the inside of the house.

"Mr. Diamond, it's alright they're friend of mine, you know, Logan's and Kendall's girlfriends." She told James' father. The older guy nodded and stepped away to let the two girls walk in.

Amanda watched there, mouth agape, she didn't expect the two of them to be let inside, ever since James became a Big time Rush member, fans were constantly trying to get inside his house and it's the same for the other members.

"So, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

Camille looked expectantly at Jo and the said girl let out a sigh.

"Look Lucy, ever since me and Kendall got back together, things kind of got awkward for us." Jo said carefully.

"I know. So… you want to start all over?" Lucy suggested and Jo nodded.

"Hey, I'm Lucy Stone." She laughed.

"I'm Jo Taylor." She laughed with her.

"See? We're all friend again." Camille giggled as she pulled the two into a group hug.

* * *

Everywhere, people were wearing black. Kendall held Katie tightly as she cried on her big brother's shoulder. The casket was being lowered and everybody looked down, Mrs. Knight will be missed. When she was finally lowered and the soil was placed back on top, leveling it to the ground, people started disassembling to go to the Knight's home where food were being served. The gang was the last one to leave.

"I'm going to miss her." Katie sighed, using her white hanky to wipe her tears.

"Me too, baby sister." Kendall told her.

"She was a mother figure to all of us." Logan said and they all nodded.

"Come on, I don't think guests will like it if the Knight siblings isn't at their house." Jo said trying to lighten up the mood.

The eight of them hopped into the van Mama Knight previously owned and drove to the Knight's home and there, guests were already flooding in. Katie quickly got out along with the girls to help prepare the food and the guys took their time to talk to some of the guests.

"I'm going to get something from my room." Jo said and the girls nodded at her, she climbed upstairs and went to her room to grab her phone, on the way back, she noticed that the door of Kendall's room was slightly open. Curiosity kicked in, she looked left and right before entering the said room. She looked under his bed and noticed that there was box lying there. She reached out for it and pulled it from under his bed. She examined it before taking hold of the lid, ready to lift it up.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**Oooh a cliffy...**

**Review!**


	4. Little Bit Of Info

**Sorry guys, I was pretty busy these past days...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Jo carefully turned around and breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was only Camille.

"Only checking what this is." She told her and turning her attention back to the box.

"Why?" her brunette friend asked.

"I'm just so intrigued, Kendall never talked about his life in his hometown." She frowned.

Camille shook her head and sat next to Jo.

"Jo, what's the most important thing in a relationship?" she asked like a mother getting ready to lecture her daughter.

"You tell me." She smiled.

"Trust, you don't need to know his past, you love him and he loves you, that's all that matters." Camille told her and giving her an expectant look.

Jo sighed and placed the box under his bed, right where she found it. Camille gave her a smile and stood up, offering her hand to Jo, she took it and the two girls headed downstairs.

"Hey girls." Kendall greeted, Camille left the two in search for her boyfriend. Jo gave Kendall a smile, showing her pearly whites.

"Jo, can you please take out the trash for me and Kendall, aunt Kathy's here." Katie said, walking up to the two and grabbing Kendall's arm and dragged him to their aunt and left Jo to take the trash out. Jo shook her head and grabbed the black plastic bag and went out to the trash can in front of the house.

"Hey Jo!" she saw Amanda walk up to her.

"Hi there." She greeted.

"What are you doing in front of this house?" she abruptly asked.

"Umm… Kendall Knight's the boyfriend I was telling you about." She carefully said like it was cutting a wire to disarm a bomb.

"Not really… Kendall's my boyfriend." She giggled.

Jo stared at her, yup, she was a crazy fan.

"I should be going." She told her, going back to the house.

"Wait, do you want to know a little info about Kendall?" Amanda smirked.

Jo swallowed hard and turned back to her. "What do you know?"

"A few things…" she said with her smirked growing.

"Jo, I want you to meet my…" Kendall said opening the door but he quickly stopped talking when he saw Amanda.

"OMG, Kendall!" she squealed. Kendall looked at her in disbelief and marched up to Jo and took her hand, dragging her back to the house.

"Kendall, let go of me." Jo said trying to get out of his iron grip. Kendall realized that she was getting hurt and he let go of her hand.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" she asked, concern visible in her voice.

"It's nothing." He mumbled, he shook his head and ran up to his room.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lucy asked coming from behind her.

"I think so…" Jo frowned.

"Come on, Katie just made those red velvet cupcakes we all know you love." Lucy laughed; Jo nodded and followed the brunette to the kitchen to see a big platter of red velvet cupcakes on the kitchen counter.

"Dig in girls, just leave some for the girls." Katie giggled.

"Katie, can you tell me who Amanda is?" Jo suddenly asked making Katie stop her tracks.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Kendall's acted different when he saw her." She frowned once more.

Katie looked at Lucy who was still munching on her cupcake, her eyes told her to leave them to talk, and Lucy nodded and grabbed a tray of cupcakes and left the kitchen.

"Kendall will probably hate me for this." The younger Knight sighed.

"Amanda is Kendall's ex…" she started, Jo nodded.

"When Kendall broke up with her, she was so frustrated that he even tried to kill my brother." Katie told her with no emotions. Jo was shock by this.

"When Kendall left for LA, she had a meltdown and when he came back for his first vacation back to Minnesota, she chased him around, she clearly became a crazy fan."

Jo slumped down on her seat "And I even though she was nice." She sighed.

"Just don't keep your guard down, I'm only telling you half of her story." Katie told her.

Jo looked down, this was not the way she wanted to start her vacation.

* * *

**It's pretty short, sorry...**

**Review anyways :)**


	5. So Close

**You know, I'm sometimes really pressured here, school's coming back and my summer's almost over, that means my attention will be diverted into studying once again and updates would be rare but let's not worry about that for now.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Jo rubbed her hands together, it was a chilly a night and she made a huge mistake of not bringing her jacket. It was one in the morning and surely most of people are asleep and no one in their right mind will go to the park at this hour.

"I'm glad you came." She heard, she nervously turned around to see Amanda grinning madly.

"I'm not here to play games, Amanda. Tell me what you know." She hissed.

Jo didn't know if she should be relieve or be more nervous when her grin turned into a devious smirk. "Sure thing, but I need you to do a little task for me." Amanda said as she started walking circles around the poor blonde.

Jo gulped nervously and eyed her carefully "What do you want?"

"Break up with Kendall and hook me up with him." She told her.

"I would never break up with Kendall!" she scowled.

"Yes, you will if you want the information." Amanda said as her smirked widened.

"I don't need your help then!" she growled before marching out of the park.

"Such a fool." She muttered to Jo's disappearing figure.

Jo closed the door behind her and sighed at the warmth the house was giving.

"Where were you?" Kendall asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"Nowhere." Jo replied nervously.

"Jo, tell me." Kendall demanded.

"It's none of your concern." Jo hissed.

"You're in my hometown, you're staying in my house and most importantly, I'm your boyfriend so it's my concern!" Kendall yelled.

"A good boyfriend will trust me!" she yelled back.

"A good girlfriend wouldn't need to hide anything from me!" he shot back.

"Will you guys shut up!" they heard, they diverted their attention to the staircase where Katie stand while rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry baby sister, did we wake you up?" Kendall asked and Katie nodded.

"We'll finish this up another time." He glared at his girlfriend before going upstairs.

Jo sighed and rubbed her temples, how come she needed to argue with Kendall about this matter. She took one deep breath before going upstairs to where Kendall's room was.

"Kendall?" she knocked lightly.

He looked at her from his bed where he was lying, Jo took a step in and she just stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." She sighed.

Kendall sat up and patted the space next to him and Jo obediently obliged.

"Look, I'm just worried about you." He said caressing her cheek.

"I know but don't worry, I'm okay and I will never deceive you." She told him before giving him a tight hug. Her mouth hurts, she just told Kendall a lie and it fucking hurts, she was about to deceive him. They pulled away and Kendall placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep, we're going to our first Minnesota date tomorrow." He chuckled.

Jo smiled and nodded, getting up from his bed and heading out to the door.

"I love you." She heard him say. Jo slowly turned her head "I love you too." She genuinely told him.

…

Jo hesitantly got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower before dressing up in a blue blouse and jean skirt and slipping into her gold gladiator sandals. Kendall did say that it was their first date in his hometown so she should at least look nice for it.

She ate breakfast with the Knight siblings before Kendall took her out of the house after saying goodbye to Katie.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"First, I want you to show the park then we're going to my special place." Jo sopped at the word park. She remembered what happened last night.

"Jo, are you okay?" Kendall asked as he noticed her stop.

"Yeah." Jo said, snapping out of her trance.

They stepped into the grass and Jo simply admired her surroundings. She was there last night but it was too dark to appreciate it plus she was a nervous wreck. Jo looked around and stopped when she was a glimpse of Amanda. Her smile quickly faded and she stared at the spot where she saw the girl, Kendall noticing this, thinking that she might finally want to leave.

"Jo, do you want to know my secret place?" he whispered into her ear. She slowly nodded and Kendall took her hand. They walked a few miles before Kendall let go of her hands and covered her eyes. Jo took her steps closely but she always trusted Kendall.

He removed her hands from her eyes and Jo gasped. They were high up in a hill that overlooks the city.

"It's better during night time." Kendall informed her.

Jo still loved the view anyways, there a single tree there and thousands of flowers surrounding it, it seems like something out of a fairytale book.

"You like it?" he asked.

Jo turned to face him and attacked him into a huge hug. "I Love it!"

"Great, only the guys and you knows about this, I found this when…." He trailed off. Jo pulled away and looked at him in his eyes.

"Nevermind." He said, looking down.

Jo frowned, she was so close on getting a clue.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	6. Monthsarry

**I'm back! I almost had melt down for losing our internet for that long!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Jo strolled down the chilly streets of Minnesota; she can't believe that it was so cold considering the fact that it was almost summer. She woke up again pretty early and she took this chance to take a walk and clear her head but it didn't worked one bit. She was still curious about Kendall's past, his family and friends are so secretive about it.

"Hey there, Jo; we meet again." She heard that annoying yet terrifying voice from behind her, she took a deep breath and turned around to see Amanda holding her dog in her arms.

"Amanda." She hissed.

"Nice to see you too." Amanda sarcastically laughed.

"Nothing's nice about you." She scoffed.

"My, my Jo; we're not trembling this time?" she mocked making Jo boil up.

"I can't believe that I even thought that you were my friend and if you keep mocking me, Kendall will never like you. You tried to kill him and you expect him to get back together with you? Are you sick woman?" she yelled at her.

"Kendall's in love with me!" she yelled back.

"When will you face it? He's not and never will be in love with you!" she scowled.

"You're just jealous." Amanda hissed.

"I think you're the one jealous here. Unlike you, Kendall cares for me and I'm his girlfriend, how in the world would I be jealous of somebody like you." Jo spat.

"Some people are trying to sleep here!" they heard, they noticed some of the houses had opened windows and peaking from the inside were their angry residents that was woken up by their fight.

"Sorry!" they both said and glared at each other before parting their ways.

Jo went back inside the Knight's home and it was just like the scene when she first took a walk, Katie was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and Kendall was still waking himself up.

"Gone for a walk?" Katie asked and I nodded.

"I hoped you didn't run into trouble." Kendall said to her.

"I should be the one telling you that every time you and your friends do something." She giggled.

"Touché" Kendall shrugged.

"So, what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Well, me and the guys are going to play hockey." He smiled and with determination written all over his face.

"Good Luck." Jo said while rolling her eyes, she still hates hockey even though her boyfriend is a big hockey head.

"Thanks!" he chirped and Jo couldn't suppress her giggles anymore.

* * *

***Jo's POV***

When Kendall left, I decided to go hang out with Lucy and Camille since Katie was spending her day with her own friends. I casually knocked on Logan's front door and his mom opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell, is Camille here?" I asked and she nodded before yelling my best friend's name into the house. After a few seconds, Camille was already jolting down the stair and up to the front door.

"Hey Jo." She greeted.

"Want to hang out with Lucy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Bye Joanna." Camille said to Logan's mother. Wow, she liked her so much that she even allowed he to use her first name.

"Stay safe." Mrs. Mitchell said to us before closing the door.

"That was quite a fight earlier." Camille giggled.

"You know about that?" I asked, surprised.

"Duh, you were fighting right in front of this house, I can't believe you didn't saw me and Logan eating popcorn as we watched you and that chick yell at each other." She laughed.

"She just get into my nerves sometimes!" I said, gritting my teeth just at the thought of her.

"Calm down." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

We went to James' house and Lucy agreed to hang out with us and now we were all walking to the mall.

"I never thought that you had it in you to say that." Lucy laughed after Camille told her about the fight earlier.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

Lucy put up her arms in surrender before laughing once more. We all reached the mall in a few minutes, of course the first thing we have to do is shopping.

"I heard from Logan that you and Kendall already had your first Minnesota date." Logan smiled and I nodded with a smile of my own.

"What? Why am I always behind the news here?" Lucy whined.

The three of us stared at each other before laughing, we didn't know why but we did a lot laughing for today.

"Isn't Friday your monthsarry with Kendall?" Camille asked and I nodded once more.

"Honey, we've got to get you an outfit." Lucy said to me and Camille nodded in agreement.

I shook my head, remembering the first time I allowed these two to dress me up.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you." Camille said, handing me a pile of clothes and pushing me to the dressing rooms. I put on the first outfit and smiled, i9t wasn't bad. I took one more glance at the mirror before going outside to allow Lucy and Camille to see me.

"Perfect." Lucy smiled.

I was wearing a white shirt under a yellow, sleeveless cardigan and I put on some jean shorts and ballet flats on my feet.

"Good for casual dates but what if Kendall decides to go formal?" Camille asked, handing me some few hangers of dresses before pushing me back again into the dressing room.

Contented with my looks, I went out of the dressing room to see Lucy and Camille grinning at me.

"You look great!" Lucy exclaimed and I smiled.

This time, I was wearing a red, one-should that hugged my body and freely flowed down from my waist to my knees and on my feet were black wedges that complimented the outfit perfectly.

"Thanks." I told the two and they gave a thumbs up.

"Accessories!" they cheered and I sighed, this is going to be a long day.

...

Jo nervously played with the hem of her dress. She asked Kendall dozens of times what kind of date they were going and he said it was a secret so she put on the formal dress just in case. She grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs.

Kendall was asking Katie for the 10th time if he looked good and of course, she would just say yes. He was wearing a light blue, button up shirt with some dress pants and shoes. He ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time and sighed nervously. It wasn't their first monthsarry considering they already dated before Jo left but this time it was special, this was their first monthsarry ever since she came back and they were in Minnesota. Katie tapped his shoulder and he directed his attention to the stairs, there Jo walked down from it, beautiful as ever and Kendall stood, astounded. As soon as she got down from the stairs, Kendall offered his arm and Jo gladly accepted it.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her, making her blush.

"Have fun." Katie told them as they exited the house. Kendall led her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Being chivalrous tonight?" she teased and he shrugged with a goofy smile. Jo went inside the car and Kendall closed the door and walked around to get into the driver's seat.

"Can you tell me now where we're going?" she asked as she pulled away from the driveway.

"I told you it's a secret." He chuckled.

Jo pouted and slumped on her seat. Kendall saw this and laughed and took her hand and kissed it gently making her smile. After a few minutes into the drive, she felt herself getting a little sleepy. She leaned back on her seat and got into a peaceful slumber.

"Jo, wake up." Kendall said while shaking her gently. Jo slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms.

"We're here." He laughed, Jo rubbed her eyes and smiled at him; she took his hand and got out of the car. She looked around and gave Kendall an odd look, they were in a forest.

"Why are we in a forest?" she asked.

"This is where we'll have our date." He smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Jo asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, will you." He chuckled and started walking with his hand still in hers as she obediently followed. After a few minutes of walking they reached a clearing, Jo gasped in the beauty.

There stood in the middle is a candlelight dinner and the light from the moon made it extra romantic. A few flowers were growing around it and from where she was standing; she can spot a beautiful river.

"Do you like it?" Kendall asked.

Jo turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug "Like it? I Love it!"

"That's good or else I had to put everybody's hard work to waste." He said, Jo pulled back and looked at him.

"Everybody else?" she asked and he nodded.

"Chef Carlitos prepared the food, James prepared this place but clearing some of the fallen leaves and we left the table setting to Logan." He explained.

Jo couldn't help but smile at the boys' friendship, Camille told her that they did almost the same thing to her and Logan's first monthsarry.

"Shall we?" Kendall asked offering his hand and Jo nodded, taking it. Kendall walked her up to the table and pulled the chair for her. She gratefully sat and Kendall took of the silver cover of her meal. Taking in its scent and her mouth was watering from its looks. Kendall smiled at her reaction and took the seat across from her.

"Kendall, you are really the best boyfriend ever!" Jo smiled.

"I know." He chuckled making Jo reach out and hit his arm.

"Just kidding, you're worth doing everything." He told her genuinely and Jo couldn't help her blush no more.

What the two was unaware off was the three figures hiding behind the trees.

"I should be the one eating sitting across from him." Amanda whined and the two other girls just rolled their eyes

* * *

**Okay, time to tell you this... I've already got this story finish but I have no idea when I'm going to upload the other chapter so until then... Review!**


	7. Adopted

**After this, we have one more to go and I can finally put this on 'Complete'**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Katie and Jo were in their attic as they were cleaning the house, some last minute spring cleaning.

"Why don't' you take these boxes downstairs near the cabinet for me?" Katie said to Jo and she nodded, grabbing the boxes from the younger Knight's arms. Jo carefully climbed down the little ladder with the boxes in her arms, after that she went downstairs to the living room and placed the boxes near a cabinet. She stretched her arms. She rolled her eyes when she thought about Kendall running out of the house once Katie mentioned the word 'cleaning' this morning.

She took a look on the cabinet and once again, curiosity kicked in, she opened the cabinet and found multiple files and envelops, she randomly pulled out one envelop and she looked at it with shock.

**Kendall's Adoption Papers **was written in thick, black marker.

"Jo, what are you doing." She heard Katie's voice.

She turned around "Kendall adopted?" she abruptly asked. Katie's eyes went wide and snatched the envelop from the blonde's hands.

"Katie, I already saw it, there's no point of hiding it anymore." She told her and took the envelop from the young teenager's hands, Katie took a deep breath.

"Kendall's really going to kill me for this…" she said to nobody in particular "Yes." She said.

"When?" she asked while still recovering from the shock.

"When he was five, that's what mom told me." Katie shrugged "Ever notice that me and my mom are brunettes but Kendall's a blonde?"

This was too much to process for Jo, she never actually gave any thought on that, yes, she noticed but she always thought because just maybe that their father was blonde and that's where Kendall got his hair color.

"Jo?" Katie cautiously asked, Jo looked at her and shook her head.

"Mind if I take a walk?" she asked and Katie shook her head, she then ran out of the house.

"Scared about the truth?" Jo heard, she turned around to see none other than Amanda.

"Amanda." She gritted her teeth.

"I can't believe Kendall didn't tell you that, he told me when we were dating." Amanda grinned.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled back and it was back to what happened a few days ago, they were arguing again and caught the attention of a huge crowd once more.

"Do yourself a favor and break up with Kendall before you get killed." She whispered so only the blonde can hear.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jo said to her.

"Who said it was me who's doing the killing?" she smirked before leaving her there.

Jo glared at her enemy as she walked away, she felt her phone buzz, she took it out of her pocket only to see Camille's message.

To: Jo Taylor and Lucy Stone

From: Camille Roberts

Girl meeting, down at the park, now!

She took one more glance at her phone before stuffing it back into her pocket and ran to the park, there she saw Camille talking to Lucy in a worried expression.

"Jo, it's about time you get here." Lucy said impatiently, Jo rolled her eyes and turned to Camille.

"What's up?" she asked.

Camille gestured to the bench and took out a folder from her bag and handed it to Jo.

"What's this?" the blonde asked her best friend.

"I was rummaging through Logan's stuff and came across these papers, it was a research of a mafia lord and when I asked him about it, he told me it was for a project before he left Minnesota but since his voice started getting higher and he was rubbing the back of his neck, it was obvious he was lying." Camille explained.

Jo opened the folder and scanned carefully the files, she came across the picture of the said guy and it looked just like Kendall.

"Timothy Douglas." She muttered and Camille nodded.

"And looked, it says that he had a son but everybody thought the son was killed fourteen years ago." Lucy said.

Jo suddenly remembered the files she was clutching in her hand, she took out the pieces of paper inside the envelop and the girls gathered around it. They exchanged shock looks as they read what Kendall's original name, Kendall Douglas.

"Kendall was the son of a mafia lord?" Jo whispered.

"Aw, is little Jo can't handle the truth of her boyfriend." They heard and out of nowhere, Amanda appeared.

"Amanda, tell us the truth." Jo demanded.

The said girl smirked and started talking.

"Yes, Kendall was the son of a mafia lord, that was until his father decided that he was useless so he attempted to kill him, he shot the poor five year old Kendall in a dark alley and left but what he didn't know is that Kendall ran as soon as his father was out of sight and some old hag found him and brought him to an adoption center where his current family found him." She explained coolly like there's nothing bad about the whole story.

"What does it have to do with you?" Jo asked her and this time her smirk turned into a devious grin.

"I'm the daughter of the leader of a mafia that was usually Timothy Douglas' partner in crime, he used to abuse me but when I told him that Kendall was still alive, he commanded me to kill him if I wanted his respect." She hissed at the cruel story.

"If you were commanded to kill him, why haven't you done it?" Lucy smartly asked.

"I did once when he broke up with me which was an excuse to do so but he escaped, this time, I'm only waiting for the right and Kendall's father is still after his own son for the fact that he's a threat to knowing all the secrets of the group." She shrugged.

The three girls backed away from her but were quickly stopped when another girl stood behind them. They tried to escape but sadly, another girl appeared.

"You three, this is Hannah and Sarah, they're the daughters of some men in my father's group." Amanda introduced so casually.

"What do you want with us?" Camille demanded though inside, she was already trembling in fear.

"Simple, you already know plus we're planning on killing his friends too since Kendall told them his story and of course, his sister but we have an eye for Kendall of course, our main target but since you're already here." Amanda said as she took out a gun and pointed at the girls and her two other ones followed the suit.

"Don't even think of screaming, you were too busy backing away and we were talking to even notice that you're already in the farthest point of the park and nobody can hear you." Sarah smirked.

"Except us!" they heard, all heads turned to the four boys who had their hockey stick in hand and their duffel bags swung on their shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda hissed.

"This is our shortcut to the ice rink." Carlos said.

"Oh great, all of you are, well except for that pathetic excuse of a sister of yours." Hannah deviously said.

"Release the girls!" the boys demanded.

"Oh what, you'll hit me with your hockey sticks?" Amanda mocked and just on cue, Carlos appeared behind her and hit her on the head making her fall on the ground, unconscious. The two girls saw this and started shooting.

* * *

**Review for the last and final chapter ;)**


	8. Truly Greatful

**I'm Done, I'm done, I'm done! Time to social gather!**

**I seriously intended this thing to have eight chapters because... Well, I love the number 8.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Kendall opened his eyes and all he saw was white, white ceiling, white walls, white sheets and he concluded that he was in a hospital. He looked to his sides to see his three other best friends lying on the beds beside him.

He heard a snore and he looked to see a mob of blonde hair on the side of his bed, it was obviously his girlfriend. She was sitting on a chair beside his bed with her head lying on the bed. He smiled and started a caressing her golden locks making her jolt up.

"Kendall?" she groggily asked as she rubbed her eyes with her fist while trying to get a clear vision of her surroundings.

"Yeah?" he asked and Jo's eyes started to tear up pulled her boyfriend into a hug, trying her best not to hit any tubes that surrounded his injured body.

"Oh thank god that you're still alive, I thought you would never wake up." She cried unto his chest.

"Sssh, it's alright." He soothed while rubbing circles around her back.

"Where's the other girls?" Kendall suddenly asked, worrying that he only saved Jo.

Jo looked up to him and desperately tried to gain composure and pointed at Logan's side, Kendall stretched his neck to get a better look to see Camille sleeping while snuggled up to Logan.

"What about Lucy?" he asked. Jo then pointed at the couch where Lucy was currently sleeping.

"Everybody's sleeping." He frowned.

"That's what people do when it's one in the morning." Jo laughed.

"It one in the morning?" he abruptly asked and Jo nodded.

"You guys have been out for two weeks, Carlos was the first time to wake up which was yesterday at ten in the evening then James followed earlier this morning and Logan followed just about five hours ago." Jo explained.

"Two weeks?" he asked again.

"Yeah, you guys gave us quite a scare; we thought that you guys would never wake up." Jo said as she remembered the horror they felt.

Once the two girls started shooting, the boy did everything in their power to make sure the three girls doesn't get hit, fortunately they were able to call 911 and the Amanda and her little group got arrested but the boys were already at verge of death and they were quickly rushed to the hospital.

"You were all worth it." He whispered before kissing her gently on the lips "Get some rest, I shouldn't have woken you up." He chuckled.

Jo suppressed yawn and nodded, placing her head back on the bed and started going back to her peaceful slumber.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend, he gently stroked her cheek and though how lucky he is. When he tells his past girlfriend about his past, they usually dump him when he moved to LA and started dating Jo, he was afraid that she would break up with him, when she left he was devastated and starting dating Lucy and she didn't told Lucy too, it was like he locked up his past in Minnesota and left it there when he left for LA. But here she is now, his beautiful blonde, still with him even though she was already threatened to die, she stayed and that's what Kendall loved the most about her.

* * *

"Kendall, be careful." Jo laughed as she tried to steady herself and her boyfriend.

"Sorry." He blushed, it has been a month after the whole accident and the boy just got out their wheelchairs and was finally allowed to walk but after a month of not using their legs, they tend to be a little wobbly.

"I'm just glad that you're finally been able to walk." She sighed, only the seven of them was left in Minnesota, all of their friends already left to tend to their own business and Gustavo even yelled at them before he left, they were supposedly to be back at the city of angels three weeks ago but since they were in the hospital back then, they canceled their flights and decided they'll just leave when the boys have been fully healed.

Jo carefully let go of her boyfriend and allowed him to walk by himself which he successfully did but he was still struggling.

"I'll give it another week before you guys can walk normally again." She giggled.

"Yeah, but when we go back to LA, Gustavo's going to kill us. Every time he calls us he keeps on ranting that we need to go back to the studio to record some songs." He sighed.

"Aww, that's his own on saying that he misses you guys." Jo told him.

Kendall playfully rolled his eyes which received him a punch on his arm by Jo.

"Do you want me to go back to the hospital, woman?" he joked and now it was Jo's turn to roll his eyes.

"So, how was your stay here in Minnesota?" he casually asked.

"Well, I almost got killed and my boyfriend almost died because of me but it made me realize how much I really love him." She laughed as she took Kendall's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"We have all our up and downs." He chuckled before capturing her lips for a sweet kiss, when they pulled away, they leaned their forehead on each other and refused to let go of each other's hand.

"I love you." She sweetly said to him.

"I know, but I love you more." He said to her before kissing her once more.

* * *

**BTW I have an AU story coming up!**

**Review!**


End file.
